


My Wings

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Drabble, Flashback, Gen, Memory, Ozqrow if you squint, Qrow's first time as a crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Qrow remembers the first time that he became a crow and flew





	My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little idea I came up with after V5 Chapter 6.

_ A quiet spring evening. That was the first time I flew. The first time I used my wings. The first time I ever felt true freedom and solace. I’ll never forget it.  _

Ozpin stood on the roof, hands resting atop his cane, gaze cast toward the sky. A soft smile played on his face. Above, a black bird soared across the sky; a crow. Its color making it a clear stand-out in contrast to the pink, orange, yellow, and red of the sky. Ozpin laughed as the bird let out a series of ‘caws’. They sounded excited and happy. 

Up, down, across, around. The corvid dipped down sharply, tucking its wings in, plunging faster. Spreading their wings back out, they felt the air catch beneath them, slowing as they took off across the wind again. Flapping their wings harder, they careened back, and held them still letting the current carry them in a loop. They pulled their wings back in for a moment, twisting in the air, to spread them again and fly back in the other direction. 

 

_ It was the best feeling in the world to fly. To feel the wind beneath me and let it take control. To be so high, and see for miles around. It felt unreal. Like all those times in dreams where you can. At first I was worried I would wake up and it would all just be a dream.  _

 

Drifting back around, the crow flapped its wings, gliding down towards the roof where Ozpin stood. His smile tugged upward for a second, watching them come closer, carefully flapping their wings to slow down. As they approached, Ozpin loosely lifted his hand, extending it up, inviting the crow to land upon it.  The crow put its feet out in front as it neared Ozpin’s hand. Just as its talons were about to touch the hand, they vanished, the sound of shifting sounding. 

Now, Ozpin held the human hand of Qrow’s. Time-seeming to slow down with Qrow hovering in the air above him. His cape flying up behind as the wind caught beneath it, reminiscent of his wings. His feathery hair fluttering, making the smile on his face seem wider and his eyes shining brightly. Ozpin still held his hand, leading him as he dropped to ground, landing steadily. 

“I will guess that you enjoyed it?” Ozpin affirmed more than asked as Qrow stood up straight, shaking his hair back into place.

“It was amazing!” Qrow cheered, facing him. He immediately turned away, pulling their hand apart, pacing about the roof. “I could see everything! I could see all the way to the Forest of Forever Fall and more! Did you see how high I went?! I could do anything! It felt so unreal, like nothing i’ve ever felt!”

Ozpin chuckled, watching him amble around, hands gesturing every which way, a slight bounce in his steps. It astounded him how different he was now. The once hard, distant bandit was now a softened, expressive man. True happiness now radiated from him and it gave way to who Qrow really was underneath all the years of living with his tribe. Now, watching him fall in love with the ability he gave him, he found comforting to himself and even adorable in Qrow’s reaction. 

“Oh that was so cool, Oz! That was so cool I-” Ozpin hurriedly stepped forward as Qrow trailed off, suddenly stumbling backwards. He caught Qrow as he fell backwards, hooking his arms under Qrow’s. Qrow has a hand on his head, looking drained and pale. Ozpin holds him up, steadying him in his arms. 

“I may have forgotten to warn you that using this magic may take a toll on your body at first.” Ozpin said, hiding a laugh. “Your body will get used to it eventually. Just a matter of practice.”

 

_ It wasn’t a dream. Even though my body was worn out and tired, I still felt incredible. That feeling of being up there, being one with the wind and sky, it made me feel like I could do anything. I couldn’t believe that I’d been given such a gift. The irony of my name and then being given the ability to become a crow myself, it seemed to fill a hole in myself. I felt more….myself….in a way. That’s why I’ll never forget the first time using my wings.  _


End file.
